Disappearing Act
V.E.N.O.M. steals cars from an auto museum by shrinking them. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip Scott reminds T-Bob to always wear a baseball helmet, which turns out to be a baseball cap that's much too small for him. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Bruce Sato - Lifter *Calhoun Burns - Gulliver *Buddy Hawks - Penetrator M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Rhino *Raven *Firecracker V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Vanessa Warfield - Whip *Cliff Dagger *Sly Rax V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Manta *Jackhammer *Piranha Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Professor Duncan *Mr. Ramsden *Macey Quotes "The only way we're ever going to convince dad to let us join M.A.S.K., is if we crack a case ourselves. Lets go, T-Bob!" "W-w-why coudn't I belong to a little old lady who'd only drive me crazy on Sundays?" - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "A-and to think I could've been a carefree trash compactor..." - T-Bob "What an ingenious plan this was. I am continually impressed by my brilliance." "Somebody's gotta be." - Miles Mayhem and Vanessa Warfield "Hey, lets shrink Dagger so his body matches his brain." "That's impossible. He would cease to exist." - Sly Rax and Vanessa Warfield "Hey Mayhem, how much is that guy gonna pay for these cars anyway?" "Higher than you can count. Over twenty dollars!" "Wow!" - Cliff Dagger and Miles Mayhem "W-what's it called when you have fear of heights?" "It's called 'getting caught'." "I-I think I just got over it. L-lets go!" - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "Oh no!." "Oh yes. This is like having pygmees rescue you from an elephant stampede." - Scott Trakker and T-Bob Satoisms "Sometimes, that which has vanished without a trace, has not really vanished at all." "Perhaps we look but we do not see..." "The secret of illusion is often nothing more than looking in the wrong place at the wrong time." Behind the Scenes Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Bruce Sato, Professor Duncan, Macey and Security Guard #3 *Mark Halloran as Sly Rax, Cliff Dagger, Buddy Hawks and Security Guard #2 *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem and Mr. Ramsden *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob, Calhoun Burns and Security Guard #1 *Sharon Noble as Vanessa Warfield and M.A.S.K. Computer *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity *Ramsden is seen sitting on the couch in Matt Trakker's study not seen since the episode Video VENOM. Conclicts *When Matt Trakker is first seen sitting behind a desk in his mansion, his body is too large in proportion to the desk. In the next shot shown from overhead the proportions have been fixed. *The drainage grating is removed by a mysterious pair of hands. When the hands move it to one side, the arms stay attached to the grating instead of letting go of it. Later, when the cars are pulled into the grating with a magnet, the hole is much smaller than before. *When the vehicles of M.A.S.K. burst into V.EN.O.M.'s hideout, four villains mouth the words 'It's M.A.S.K.' but only one voice is heard. *Mayhem's lips don't move when he says "But we're not, get them! I'm gonna love breaking in these new shoes" *Tiny Rhino fires it's lasers at Vanessa, managing to shoot over her shoulder in the first shot, but hitting her feet as well as Mayhem's in the next shot. The animation cel of the lasers should have projected under Vanessa instead of over her during the first shot. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes